memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land
Durch eine vernichtende Explosion auf dem klingonischen Mond Praxis, von dem die Klingonen einen Großteil ihrer Energie beziehen, stehen sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand - in circa 40 Jahren wird die Atmosphäre ihres Heimatplaneten Qo'noS vollständig zersetzt sein. So befindet sich sowohl die Föderation als auch das klingonische Reich an einem Scheideweg: Krieg oder Frieden? Die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise]] soll den klingonischen Kanzler Gorkon zu von Botschafter Spock und dem Kanzler angeregten Friedensverhandlungen, welche auf der Erde stattfinden sollen, eskortieren. Gorkon wird jedoch ermordet, und zwar scheinbar von einem Crewmitglied der Enterprise, wofür Kirk und McCoy von den Klingonen verantwortlich gemacht und in das Straflager Rura Penthe verbannt werden. Nur mit Hilfe der [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] kann im letzten Moment ein Komplott enttarnt und der Frieden gesichert werden. Zusammenfassung Katastrophe [[Bild:USSExcelsior.jpg|left|thumb|Die Excelsior und die Schockwelle]] Auf der [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] hat Hikaru Sulu nach drei Jahren, in denen er schon Captain des Schiffes ist, seine erste Mission, im Beta-Quadranten Gasanomalien zu katalogisieren, beendet. Plötzlich gerät die Excelsior in die Ausläufer einer Subraumschockwelle, welche das Schiff nur deshalb weitgehend unbeschadet überstehen kann, indem man es in die Welle dreht. Die Schockwelle hat ihren Ausgangspunkt bei dem klingonischen Mond Praxis, welcher durch eine gigantische Explosion in Stücke gerissen worden zu sein scheint. Sulu lässt die Klingonen rufen, aber der Beauftragte der Klingonen, Brigadier Kerla, lehnt die angebotene Hilfe ab und beendet das Gespräch. Man meldet den Vorfall dem Sternenflottenkommando. Auf der Erde wird in Folge dessen ein geheimes Treffen der Sternenflotte mit der Enterprise-Crew einberufen. Der Commander in Chief betritt den Raum und berichtet, dass das Klingonische Reich höchstens noch 50 Erdenjahre zu leben habe. Nach dieser kurzen Ansprache übergibt er das Wort dem Sonderbotschafter der Föderation - Spock. Dieser erklärt, dass die Explosion von Praxis die Ozonschicht von Qo'noS zerstört hat, weshalb der Sauerstoffvorrat in der Atmosphäre in 50 Jahren völlig erschöpft sein wird. Aufgrund dessen habe der Kanzler des klingonischen Hohen Rates, Gorkon, mit Spock einen Dialog begonnen um über die Auflösung der Raumbasen am Rand der klingonischen Neutralen Zone und über das Beenden der Feindseligkeiten mit der Föderation zu beraten, welche sich die Klingonen nun nicht mehr länger leisten können. Eine neue Zukunft Dieser mehr als überraschende Vorstoß löst bei dem Großteil der Anwesenden Unbehagen aus, da man den Klingonen bislang nicht vertrauen konnte. Unter den Zweiflern befinden sich Admiral Cartwright, der meint, dass es viel zu riskant sei, den Klingonen die Hand zu reichen, aber auch James Kirk, der die Klingonen zum Abschaum der Galaxis zählt. Da die Friedensverhandlungen jedoch bereits feststehen, müssen die Anwesenden die bittere Pille einfach schlucken. Allerdings kommt es für die Crew der Enterprise um Kirk noch dicker - sie sollen auf besonderen Wunsch des Sonderbotschafters an der Grenze zum klingonischen Raum das Schiff des Kanzlers - die [[IKS Kronos Eins|IKS Kronos Eins]] - erwarten und zur Erde eskortieren. Einer der Gründe für diese Mission ist wohl, dass es auch unter den Klingonen Krieger gibt, die nicht an den Frieden glauben wollen. Durch die Anwesenheit der Enterprise auch noch unter dem Kommando von Kirk, der unter den Klingonen als ehrenwerter Krieger bekannt ist und als Gegner respektiert wird, sollen die Zweifler abgeschreckt werden. Als die Versammlung beendet wird, ist Kirk ziemlich ungehalten gegenüber Spock, da er wusste, was die Klingonen ihm angetan haben und ihn dennoch zu dieser Mission zwingt. Spock hält dies jedoch für eine einmalige historische Gelegenheit. [[Bild:Sternenbasis1.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise macht sich auf den Weg]] Die Mission beginnt Im Raumdock von Sternenbasis 1 wird nun die Enterprise startklar gemacht und die Crew tritt zu ihrer letzten Mission an - in drei Monaten soll sie in den Ruhestand gehen. Auf der Brücke stellt sich der neue vulkanische Steuermann vor, Lieutenant Valeris, die von Spock besonders gefördert wurde. In ihrer vulkanischen Art zitiert sie die Vorschriften, als Kirk befiehlt im Raumdock mit Impulsantrieb loszudocken. Nachdem die Enterprise Sternenbasis 1 verlassen hat, nimmt sie Kurs auf den Treffpunkt mit dem Schiff des klingonischen Kanzlers. [[Bild:IKS Kronos One.jpg|thumb|left|Die IKS Kronos Eins]] Unterdessen nimmt Kirk in seinem Quartier einen Eintrag in sein persönliches Logbuch vor, in dem er festhält, dass er den Klingonen wohl nie trauen wird. Er kann ihnen den Tod seines Sohnes David nicht vergeben. In diesem Moment erscheint Lieutenant Valeris in seinem Quartier und sagt ihm, dass es eine Ehre ist unter ihm zu dienen. Wenig später redet Spock mit Valeris in seinem Quartier über das Ende seiner Karriere, denn er möchte, dass sie seinen Platz einnimmt. Allerdings wird das Beisammensein durch einen Ruf von der Brücke unterbrochen, da sich das Schiff des Kanzlers, der klingonische Schlachtkreuzer [[IKS Kronos Eins|IKS Kronos Eins]] der Enterprise nähert. Gebannt schaut die Brückencrew auf das Schiff. Chekov fragt sogar ob er die Schutzschilde aktivieren soll. Nachdem die Kronos Eins längsseits beigedreht hat, lädt Kirk den Kanzler und seine Delegation zum Dinner auf die Enterprise ein, was der Kanzler mit Freude annimmt. Auf "das unentdeckte Land" thumb|Das Mahl mit den Klingonen Nachdem die Klingonen hinübergebeamt wurden, stellen Kirk und Gorkon alle Anwesenden einander vor. Unter Gorkons Stab ist General Chang, der diesen Moment förmlich herbeigesehnt hat. Nachdem sie unter Kirks sie durch das Schiff geführt hat, trinken sie auf "das unentdeckte Land" (nach William Shakespeare), die Zukunft. Beim folgenden Essen mit den Klingonen wird schon anhand der unterschiedlichen Sitten klar, dass die kulturellen Unterschiede immens sind. In einem Gespräch über die momentane Situation kommentiert die Tochter des Kanzlers, Azetbur, dass "Menschenrechte" rassistisch klänge. Kirk vergleicht aufgrund einer Äußerung Changs, der Hitler zitiert, eher reflexartig denn bewusst die Ideologie der Klingonen mit der der Nazis. Es wird klar, dass beide Parteien einander nicht über den Weg trauen. Nachdem die Klingonen wieder auf ihr Schiff zurückgekehrt sind, kann sich die Crew gehen lassen und geht ihrer Wege. [[Bild:Kronos_One_Beschuss.JPG|thumb|Die Kronos Eins wird beschossen]] Kirk möchte sich gerade ausruhen, als Spock ihn ruft. Auf der Brücke berichtet Spock von einem stark erhöhten Neutronenanstieg in der Nähe. Gerade als man darüber berät, was dies verursachen könnte, wird die Kronos Eins beschossen und von einem Torpedo getroffen. Nach dem zweiten Treffer bekommt das Schiff Schlagseite und die künstliche Schwerkraft auf der Kronos Eins setzt aus, womit die Klingonen kampfunfähig sind. Während man auf der Enterprise hektisch herauszufinden versucht, ob man die Torpedos, wie gesehen auch wirklich abgefeuert hat, beamen zwei Attentäter in Raumanzügen der Sternenflotte mit Gravitationsstiefeln auf das klingonische Schiff, wo sie auf jeden schießen, der ihnen auf dem Weg zu den Räumlichkeiten des Kanzlers in die Quere kommt. Beim Kanzler angekommen, erschießen ihn und seinen Berater. Bevor die Schwerkraft auf der Kronos Eins wieder einsetzt, verschwinden die Attentäter wieder - mitsamt etwas klingonischen Blut, dass durch die Schwerelosigkeit durch den Transporterraum schwebt. Das Attentat thumb|left|Die Attentäter Man ist an Bord der Enterprise noch immer bemüht etwas hinsichtlich des Torpedosbeschusses herauszufinden, als Chang die Enterprise ruft und Kirk mit Rache droht. Die Kronos Eins wird wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht und macht sich kampfbereit. Um die Situation schnell und entscheidend zu entschärfen, lässt Kirk die Kapitulation durchgeben, woraufhin er und McCoy auf die Kronos Eins hinüberbeamen. Auf dem Schiff beschuldigt man sie gleich der Tat, was Kirk aber vehement bestreitet, woraufhin sie zum Kanzler geführt werden, der regungslos auf dem Boden liegt. McCoy kann ihn zwar kurzzeitig wiederbeleben, kann aber nichts tun, als er kurz danach stirbt. Kurz vor seinem Tod richtet sich der Kanzler an Kirk. Gemäß interstellarem Recht lässt Chang Kirk und McCoy verhaften und beschuldigt sie des Mordes am Kanzler des klingonischen Hohen Rates. Im Büro des Föderationspräsidenten auf der Erde berät sich der Präsident mit dem vulkanischen Botschafter Sarek, der romulanische Botschafter Nanclus und der klingonische Botschafter über die Situation. Da der Präsident die interstellaren Gesetze nicht einfach ignorieren kann, verlangt er nicht, dass Kirk und McCoy ausgeliefert werden. Nachdem der klingonische und romulanische Botschafter gegangen sind, kommt der Führungsstab der Sternenflotte in das Büro und schlägt ihm einen Plan vor, um Kirk und McCoy von den Klingonen zu befreien. Der Präsident lehnt jedoch ab, da er meint, dass damit ein Krieg provoziert werden würde. Auf der Enterprise hatte Spock das Kommando über die Enterprise übernommen und erhält den Auftrag, zum Raumdock zurückzukehren. Er täuscht jedoch Kommunikationsprobleme vor, um Kirk und McCoy weiter unterstützen zu können. Unterdessen redet der Präsident mit der gerade zu Kanzlerin ernannten Azetbur, die somit ihren Vater beerbt und gewillt ist, den Friedensprozess fortzuführen unter der Bedingung, dass sich die Föderation nicht in den Strafprozess gegen Kirk und McCoy einmischt. Aufgrund der Umstände solle die Friedenskonferenz an einem neuen neutralen und geheimen Ort stattfinden. Nach dem Gespräch mit dem Präsidenten wollen nun die Berater der Kanzlerin diese davon überzeugen, die Friedensverhandlungen abzubrechen, da die Vision ihres Vaters mit ihm starben. Die Kanzlerin lässt sich jedoch nicht beirren und hält an dem Plan fest, während Kirk aber für den Tod ihres Vaters bezahlen soll. Untersuchungen Mittlerweile hat die Crew der Enterprise die Computerdaten analysiert, die besagen, dass die Enterprise zwei Torpedos abgeschossen habe, obwohl eine manuelle Überprüfung der Torpedobestände ergiebt, dass das Schiff noch immer voll bestückt ist. Da die Daten offenbar gefälscht wurden beschließt man etwas gegen die Gefangenschaft von Kirk und McCoy zu unternehmen - dank Spock weiß man auch, wo sich die beiden aufhalten. Bevor Kirk das Schiff verließ, klebte er ihm ein Viridium-Pflaster auf den Rücken, das selbst über Lichtjahre hinweg von den Sensoren der Enterprise aufgespürt werden kann und derart unauffällig ist, dass es sich nur schwer entdecken lässt. left|thumb|Kirk und McCoy werden vor ein Tribunal gestellt Derweil werden Kirk und McCoy vor ein klingonisches Tribunal gestellt, das allerdings mehr mit einem Schauprozess gemeinsam hat, als es den beiden Angeklagten gefällt. Im Verlauf des Prozesses wird die Crew, die wie auch der Föderationspräsident und die Crew der Excelsior den Prozess am Schirm mitverfolgen, darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass sich die Attentäter in Raumanzügen der Sternenflotte mittels Gravitationsstiefeln auf der Kronos Eins bewegt haben. Spock folgert, dass sich diese mitsamt der Raumanzüge noch auf der Enterprise befinden müssten. Kirk und McCoy werden schließlich verurteilt, allerdings wird die Todesstrafe aufgrund der anstehenden Friedensverhandlungen umgewandelt und die beiden werden für den Rest ihres Lebens auf den Strafasteoriden Rura Penthe verbannt. Captain Sulu bietet der Crew der Enterprise nach der Verkündung des Urteils umgehend seine Hilfe an. Auf der Enterprise untersucht man weiterhin die Situation. Man kommt zu dem Schluss, dass ein anderes Schiff die Kronos Eins beschossen haben muss. Es war wahrscheinlich ein Schiff der Klingonen, welches auch getarnt feuern kann. Nun durchsucht man das Schiff vom Bug bis zum Heck, um die Raumanzüge und auch die Gravitationstiefel zu finden und die Theorie zu untermauern. Rura Penthe thumb|Rura Penthe thumb|Martia Auf Rura Penthe werden mittlerweile Kirk und McCoy in die Dilithiumminen gebracht, um dort zu arbeiten. In den Minen wird Kirk gleich von einem Mitgefangenen aufgefordert, sich der Bruderschaft der Fremden zu unterwerfen und ihm seinen Mantel auszuhändigen. Eine Frau namens Martia hilft ihm, so dass Kirk noch einmal mit heiler Haut davonkommt und er seine Sachen behalten kann. Auf der Enterprise sucht man inzwischen weiter nach den Stiefeln. Sie müssen noch auf der Enterprise sein, da man sie nicht ohne weiteres loswerden kann - man konnte sie weder einfach "aus dem Fenster werfen", noch mit einem Phaserschuss desintegrieren, da dadurch ein Alarm ausgelöst worden wäre, was Valeris anschaulich demonstriert. Da das Sternenflottenkommando nach wie vor die Rückkehr der Enterprise verlangt, täuscht Scotty durch Spock inspiriert Probleme mit dem Warpantrieb vor, um weiterhin vor Ort bleiben zu können. Auf Rura Penthe gerät Kirk mit einem Mitgefangenen aneinander. Kirk wird zunächst ordentlich durch die Mangel gedreht, kann aber den Kampf letztlich für sich entscheiden, da er ihn mit einem beherzten Tritt ins Knie außer Gefecht setzen kann. Erneut stellt sich Martia ihnen zur Seite, die Kirk zu verstehen gibt, dass der Tritt gegen die Knie auch dessen Genitalien in Mitleidenschaft gezogen hat, und da sie ebenfalls von der Strafkolonie fliehen will, bietet sie Kirk und McCoy ihre Hilfe an. Auf der Enterprise stellt Chekov mittlerweile klingonisches Blut auf der Transporterplattform sicher, so dass die Suche nach den Uniformen weiter verstärkt wird. Während dieser Suche finden sie die Gravitationsstiefel in dem Spind eines Crewmans, dessen Füßen jedoch kein Schuhwerk passt. Auf dem Weg zum Treffpunkt, von dem aus Kirk und McCoy mit Martia fliehen wollen, glauben beide zunächst, dass sie versetzt werden. Martia befindet sich jedoch in ihrer Nähe - sie hat ihre Gestalt verändert und die einer etwa drei Meter großen Lebensform angenommen. Wie sie später noch erklärt gehört sie zum Volk der Chamäleoniden, so dass es ihr auf der Zielebene gelingt dadurch ihre Ketten abzulegen, indem sie sich in ein kleines Menschenkind verwandelt. In dieser Form stibizt sie auch den Schlüssel für die Ketten der beiden anderen. Schließlich gelingt den dreien die Flucht. Sie machen sich auf den Weg, das die Minen sichernde Magnetfeld zu verlassen, das den Einsatz von Transportern unterbindet, doch die klirrende Kälte setzt McCoy derart zu, dass sie es fast nicht schaffen. Die Enterprise hat in der Zwischenzeit Kurs auf Rura Penthe gesetzt, wozu sie tief in das klingonische Hoheitsgebiet fliegen müssen. Unterwegs werden sie von einem klingonischen Horchposten bemerkt, können sich aber herausreden, indem sie sich in gebrochenem Klingonisch als Transporter ausgeben, und weiterfliegen. Enthüllungen Auf Rura Penthe haben Kirk, McCoy und Martia ein Lager aufgeschlagen. Hier bestätigt sich Kirks Verdacht, dass Martia die beiden in eine Falle gelockt hat, um eine Begnadigung dafür zu bekommen, dass die Klingonen Kirk endgültig aus dem Weg räumen können. Sie sollten auf der Flucht umkommen, auch um die Spur zu den Hintermännern des Attentatens zu verschleiern. Es entbrennt ein Faustkampf zwischen Kirk und Martia, woraufhin diese Kirks Gestalt annimmt, um McCoy zu verwirren - schließlich schlägt sie ihn K.O. Der Kampf wird unterbrochen, als die klingonischen Wärter erscheinen. Diese fackeln nicht lange und töten einen der beiden Kirks - welcher Martia ist. Allerdings fällt das in den Augen der Klingonen nicht weiter ins Gewicht, da man so keinerlei Zeugen zu hinterlassen glaubt. Da es nun keine Rolle mehr spielt, wenn Kirk weiß, wer die Attentäter sind, will der Lagerkommandant es ihm verraten. Aber kurz bevor er den Namen aussprechen will, werden Kirk und McCoy auf die Enterprise gebeamt. Zwar ist Kirk ziemlich verärgert darüber, dass er den Namen desjenigen nicht erfahren hat, der ihm und McCoy das Ganze eingebrockt hat, aber dennoch froh wieder an Bord zu sein. Der Lagerkommandant berichtet den Vorfall nun seinem Auftraggeber - General Chang, was aber dessen Pläne nicht weiter behindert. Er wähnt sich sicher und lässt einen Kurs zum Ort der Friedenskonferenz setzen. In der Offiziersmesse studiert Scotty einige Pläne, als er ein Geräusch im Lüftungsschacht hört. In diesem Schacht findet er die Uniformen mit dem klingonischen Blut. Unterdessen berichtet Spock Kirk alles, was sie herausgefunden haben. Scotty stößt zu ihnen und zeigt ihm die gefundenen Uniformen. Die dazugehörigen Offiziere werden jedoch kurz danach tot aufgefunden. Kirk hat einen Plan, wie er den Hintermann in eine Falle locken kann und teilt ihn Spock mit. Kurze Zeit später wird über Intercom ein Protokollführer ausgerufen, um Aussagen von den Inhabern der Uniformen aufzunehmen. Auf der abgedunkelten Krankenstation haben Kirk und Spock den Platz der beiden Toten eingenommen. Als jemand mit einem Phaser bewaffnet in die Station an die Betten herantritt, schaltet Spock das Licht an - und erkennt Valeris. Die Falle schnappt zu, und Valeris wird auf der Brücke verhört. In einer erzwungenen Gedankenverschmelzung kann Spock herausfinden, das auch Admiral Cartwright, der romulanische Botschafter und andere in die Verschwörung verwickelt sind. Da sie allerdings nicht weiß, wo die Friedenskonferenz stattfinden wird, lässt Spock die Excelsior rufen. Captain Sulu verrät, dass die Konferenz in Camp Khitomer stattfindet. Kirk lässt Kurs setzen, ebenso wie Sulu, dessen Schiff allerdings nicht ganz so schnell bei Khitomer eintreffen wird. In Spocks Quartier sinnieren Kirk und Spock über das Ende ihrer Laufbahnen. Kirk sieht jedoch noch kein Ende und gibt Spock neuen Mut. thumb|Die Khitomer-Konferenz Der Kampf um den Frieden Wenig später beginnt auf Khitomer die Friedenskonferenz zu der Vertreter der Föderation, der Klingonen und der Romulaner anwesend sind, während Changs Schiff in der Nähe des Planeten getarnt Stellung bezieht. Schon bald erreicht die Enterprise das System und verlangsamt auf Impulskraft. Nachdem Chang sich zu erkennen gibt und die Crew der Enterprise wissen lässt, dass er in der Nähe sei, um ihn zu stoppen, entbrennt ein Kampf zwischen den Schiffen, bei der Changs Schiff den klaren Vorteil besitzt, da es getarnt feuern kann. Auf der Konferenz verlässt nun ein Klingone den Sitzungssaal und begibt sich in einen höhergelegenen Raum. thumb|left|Changs Schiff wird beschossen Im Kampf mit Chang sieht es nicht gut aus für die Enterprise. Während Chang immer wieder Treffer landet, kann die Enterprise das klingonische Schiff nicht orten, als Spock einfällt, dass Schiffe bei Verwendung des Impulsantriebs Plasmarückstände hinterlassen müssten, die man aufspüren kann. Mit einer Ausrüstung zum Aufspüren von Gasanomalien aus einer normalen Raumsonde modifizieren Spock und McCoy einen Torpedo derart, dass er der Plasmaspur des getarnten Bird of Prey aufspüren kann. Als die Schutzschilde kurz davor sind zusammenzubrechen, trifft die Excelsior ein. Chang wägt sich nach wie vor im Vorteil, lässt von der Enterprise für kurze Zeit ab und greift die Excelsior an. Nachdem die Schutzschilde der Enterprise zusammenbrechen, durchschlägt ein Torpedo die Außenhülle. Der modifzierte Torpedo der Enterprise wird abgeschossen, er spürt Changs Schiff auf und trifft, was die Brücke zerstört, Chang tötet und die Tarnung aufhebt. Sowohl die Enterprise als auch Excelsior feuern aus allen Rohren und vernichten das Schiff. [[Bild:ConstitutionBrücke2293.jpg|thumb|''"So this is goodbye"]] Auf der Konferenz hat inzwischen der Attentäter sein Gewehr zusammengebaut und auf den Präsidenten angesetzt. Die Crew der ''Enterprise beamt hinunter, kann den Anschlag vereiteln und die Verschwörer festnehmen. Wieder auf der Enterprise erhält die Crew die Anweisung zur Heimkehr um auszumustern, und so macht sie sich nach ihrer letzten, erfolgreichen Mission auf den Weg nach Hause, ihr letzter gemeinsamer Flug als Crew. Dialogzitate * Spock und Kirk im Gespräch über die Klingonen: Spock: "Sie werden sterben." Kirk: "Lasst sie sterben!" * Spock: "Es gibt da ein altes vulkanisches Sprichwort: Nur Nixon konnte nach China gehen." * Nach der Einladung an die Klingonen zum Essen: Chekov: "Ratet mal wer zum Essen kommt." (Anspielung auf den Kinofilm Rat mal, wer zum Essen kommt? von 1967) * Gorkon: "Trinken wir auf das unentdeckte Land... die Zukunft!" * Azethbur: "Unveräußerliche Menschenrechte ... Schon allein das Wort ist rassistisch!" *'Gorkon': "Sie werden Shakespeare erst richtig genießen, wenn Sie ihn im klingonischen Original gelesen haben!" *'General Chang': "Unser Volk braucht Raum." Kirk: "Erde, Hitler, 1938." * Nach einem Abendessen mit starkem Konsum von romulanischem Ale wird die Crew auf die Posten gerufen. Kirk: "Wissen Sie etwas über einen Strahlungsanstieg?" Chekov: "Nur in der Größe meines Schädels." * Die Excelsior fliegt mit maximaler Geschwindigkeit nach Khitomer: Steuermann: "Sir, sie wird auseinanderfliegen." Sulu: "Fliegt sie eben auseinander!" * Nach dem Hochbeamen von Rura Penthe: Kirk: "So ein Mist. Hättet ihr nicht noch zwei Sekunden warten können? Er war gerade dabei mir alles zu erklären." Chekov: "Wollen Sie wieder runter?" McCoy: "Bloß nicht! ... Da ist es verdammt kalt!" * Chang greift die Enterprise an und zitiert dabei unentwegt Shakespeare, während McCoy und Spock den Torpedo modifizieren. Chang: "Ich bin standhaft wie des Nordens Stern!" McCoy: "Ich würde was bezahlen, wenn er die Klappe halten würde." *'Uhura': "Captain, da kam eben ein Befehl vom Flottenkommando. Wir müssen sofort zum Raumdock zurückkehren, um dort abzumustern." Betroffenes Schweigen Spock: "Wenn ich ein Mensch wäre, wäre meine Antwort mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit: Fahr zur Hölle! ... (alle starren ihn an, er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch) ... Wenn ich ein Mensch wäre." *'Chekov': "Welcher Kurs, Captain?" Kirk: "Der 2. Stern von rechts, bis zum Morgengrauen. Direkter Kurs." * Kirks letzter Logbucheintrag als Captain der Enterprise. Kirk: "Persönliches Logbuch des Captains, Sternzeit 9529,1. Dies ist die letzte Reise des Raumschiffs Enterprise unter meinem Kommando. Dieses Schiff und seine Geschichte werden bald in die Obhut einer anderen Mannschaft übergeben. Ihnen und ihren Nachkommen vertrauen wir unsere Zukunft an. Sie werden die Reisen fortsetzen, die wir begonnen haben und mutig zu all den unentdeckten Ländern vorstoßen, wo noch kein Mensch, wo noch niemand zuvor gewesen ist." Hintergrundinformationen * Christian Slater, ein großer Star Trek-Fan, löste seinen Gehaltsscheck nie ein, sondern hängte ihn eingerahmt über sein Bett. * Gene Roddenberry sah den Film drei Tage bevor er starb. Am Beginn des Films steht deshalb "For Gene Roddenberry". * Ursprünglich sollten alle Hauptfiguren im Film andere Wege gehen. Kirk sollte heiraten, Uhura sollte zu einer Radiosendung gehen, Scotty sollte Lehrer werden und für Sulu hatte man vorgesehen, dass er in eine außerirdische Kolonie geht um dort Taxifahrer zu werden. Wegen Budgetkürzungen wurden aber alle Pläne verworfen. * In einem frühen Drehbuch sollte die "HMS Bounty" im Raumdock auseinandergenommen werden. Dies wäre gleichzeitig die Szene gewesen, in der man Scotty wiedergesehen hätte. * Die Rolle der Lieutenant Valeris sollte ursprünglich durch Saavik verkörpert werden, da aber Kirstie Alley nicht verfügbar und Regisseur Nicholas Meyer mit Robin Curtis' Darstellung nicht zufrieden war, wurde beschlossen, die Rolle der Saavik nicht ein weiteres mal neu zu besetzen, sondern durch eine andere Vulkanierin zu ersetzen. * Viele der Sets waren leicht umgebaute Sets der ''Enterprise'' der derzeit aktuellen Serie - Star Trek: The Next Generation: ** Kirks und Spocks Quartier (Datas Quartier) ** Transporterraum (Transporterraum) ** Krankenstation (Krankenstation) ** Labor (Beverly Crushers Büro) ** Offiziersmesse (der Speisesaal, Kopie der Beobachtungslounge) ** Maschinenraum (Kopie des Maschinenraums) ** Büro des Präsidenten der Föderation (Zehn Vorne) * Das blaue Essen auf dem Tisch erschien den Schauspielern so ekelhaft, dass sie regelrecht bestochen werden mussten, damit sie es aßen. * Zwei Szenen finden auch im nachfolgenden Film Verwendung: ** Bird of Prey aktiviert die Tarnvorrichtung und setzt Kurs auf Khitomer. ** Bird of Prey wird zerstört. * Der Film erhielt zwei Oscar-Nominierungen für "Best Sound Effects Editing" und "Best Makeup" und eine Hugo Award-Nominierung für "Best Dramatic Presentation". * Harve Bennett wollte ursprünglich einen Film mit jungen Schauspielern machen, der an der Sternenflotten-Akademie spielen sollte. Als das Studio den Vorschlag ablehnte, lehnte darauf hin Bennett den Produzenten-Vertrag ab, da er die Vorstellungen des Studios nicht realisieren wollte. * Als bekannt wurde, dass die Original-Crew für einen sechsten Film mitspielt, machte David Letterman in seiner Show Witze darüber. Er scherzte, der Film würde wohl "Auf der Suche nach Geritol" heißen. * Zu Werbezwecken wurde ein Szenenfoto mit der Crew so bearbeitet, dass diese deutlich jünger aussah. * Die Gesamtzahl der Drehtage wurde von Nicholas Meyer mit 55 Tagen angesetzt, wobei das Studio ihm nach kurzer Verhandlung 53 zugestand. Im Endeffekt wurden die Dreharbeiten am 55. Tag beendet. * Die Außenszenen auf Rura Penthe wurden mit einem kleinen Team in Alaska gedreht, was der Make-up-Abteilung wegen der Kälte große Probleme bereitete. * Da dieser Film die letzte Reise der vollständigen Originalcrew ist, sieht man im Abspann die schwungvollen Unterschriften der Darsteller, die mit der von William Shatner enden. Autor Denny Martin Flinn hatte vorgesehen, dass die Schauspieler mit ihren Rollennamen statt ihren echten unterschreiben. Auch die Reihenfolge wurde gegen seinen Wunsch umgekehrt. * Die Rolle von Martia wurde mit dem Stil von Sigourney Weaver im Hinterkopf geschrieben. * Kim Cattrall bereitete sich intensiv auf ihre Rolle der Revolutionärin vor: sie studierte das Leben von Che Guevera und anderen berühmten Revolutionären. Außerdem wollte sie im Film einen Minirock in Anlehnung an die Originalserie tragen, Nick Meyer war von der Idee jedoch nicht angetan, da er meinte, das Publikum würde dann nur auf ihre Beine schauen. * Die Übersetzung des Shakespeare-Zitats "Sein oder nicht sein" ins Klingonische stellte die Produzenten vor eine sehr schwierige Aufgabe, denn im Klingonischen gab es bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Übersetzung für das Verb "sein". * Michael Dorn hat hier einen Auftritt als Verteidiger von Kirk und McCoy unter dem Namen Colonel Worf. * Die Brücke der USS Excelsior wurde nach Star Trek V: Am Rande des Universums neu gestaltet. * In einem Video-Clip von Dr.Dre ist die Szene der Verurteilung vor dem klingonischen Gericht nachgespielt, bzw einige Einstellungen sind direkt übernommen worden. Links und Verweise Hauptdarsteller *William Shatner als Captain James T. Kirk. *Leonard Nimoy als Captain Spock *DeForest Kelley als Dr. Leonard 'Pille' McCoy *James Doohan als Captain Montgomery 'Scotty' Scott *George Takei als Captain Hikaru Sulu *Walter Koenig als Commander Pavel Chekov *Nichelle Nichols als Commander Uhura *Mark Lenard als Sarek *David Warner als Kanzler Gorkon *Kim Cattrall als Lt. Valeris ** Katharina Lopinski *Rosanna DeSoto als Azetbur *Christopher Plummer als General Chang *Brock Peters als Admiral Cartwright *Kurtwood Smith als Föderationspräsident ** Niels Clausnitzer *Leon Russom als Stabschef der Sternenflotte *Paul Rossilli als Brigadier Kerla *John Schuck als klingonischer Botschafter ** Jochen Striebeck *Iman als Martia *Michael Dorn als Colonel Worf ** Ulf J. Söhmisch Nebendarsteller *Grace Lee Whitney als Lt. Rand *Robert Easton als klingonischer Richter *Clifford Shegog als klingonischer Offizier *W. Morgan Sheppard als Kommandant von Rura Penthe *Brett Porter als General Stex *Jeremy Roberts als Lt. Cmdr. Dmitri Valtane *Michael Bofshever als Ingenieur auf der Excelsior *Angelo Tiffe als Navigator auf der Excelsior *Boris Lee Krutonog als Steuermann Lojur *Christian Slater als Kommunikationsoffizier auf der Excelsior *Tom Morga als das "Untier" *Todd Bryant als klingonischer Übersetzer *John Bloom als Behemoth *Jim Boeke als klingonischer General *Carlos Cestero als Waffenhändler *Edward Clements als junges Crewmitglied *Katie Jane Johnston als Martia als Kind *Douglas Engalla als Gefangener auf Rura Penthe *Matthias Hues als klingonischer General *Darryl Henriques als Botschafter Nanclus ** Berno von Cramm *David Orange als schlafender Klingone *Judy Levitt als militärische Beraterin *Shakti als ADC *Michael Snyder als Dax *Rene Auberjonois als Colonel West (nur Videofassung) *Douglas Dunning als Klingone *Alan Marcus als Attentäter im Raumanzug *Eric A. Stillwell als Mannschaftsmitglied *J.D. Walters als Klingone Links Chronologie ; 1938: Hitler spricht die historischen Worte: "Unser Volk braucht Raum!" ; 2220er: Beginn der fast 70jährigen Streitigkeiten mit den Klingonen. ; 2285: Ein klingonischer Krieger tötet auf Genesis David Marcus. ; 2290: Die USS Excelsior beginnt ihre dreijährige Mission im Beta-Quatranten. ; 2293: Durch übertriebenen Bergbau wird der klingonische Mond Praxis zerstört. ST06 en:Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country es:Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country fr:Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country nl:Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country sv:Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country